


A New Life

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Heartwarming, Parenthood, Raymond Reddington is Agnes Keen's Father, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: After being on the run, Liz discovers she's pregnant and Red is the father. The big news changes their lives.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fluffy Agnesgate fic inspired by my other one 'The Concierge is Domesticated'. I was also inspired by a suggestion to have some angst at the beginning as well as to get into more detail about what Agnes is like as a young kid (like her cute inability to say her R's).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Liz nearly fainted as she stared at the pregnancy test result. She was already at eleven weeks. She conceived while on the run with Red. Reddington was the father of her unborn baby. How was this going to work? The fugitive and informant, the _Concierge of Crime_ was her baby’s dad?! Liz was startled by a knock on the bathroom door.

“Are you okay in there, Lizzie?” Red asked from outside the door.

“Yep!” Liz called.

Liz shakily hid the pregnancy test stick and box in her purse, then she washed her hands and came out to see Red looking at her expectantly.

“All set? We should get going.” He said.

“Yeah.” She said, trying her best to appear normal and casual.

Red scrutinized her, and she swallowed nervously.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You look a tad pale.” He said.

Liz felt faint again and she put her hand against the bathroom doorframe to steady herself. Red swiftly held her by the waist to support her.

“Come and sit down.” Red said, guiding her over to a chair in the dining room.

Liz put her hand on her forehead and took some deep breaths. She could feel Red staring at her.

“…I’m pregnant.” She blurted out.

“I could tell.” He said.

Liz looked up at him in surprise.

“Subtle changes in your appetite, your physical appearance, your mood.” He explained.

This wasn’t the reaction Liz had expected; she studied Red, wondering what he was thinking.

“I suppose you’ll marry 'Tom' again and sail off into the sunset without a second thought about me.” Red said bitterly.

“What?!” Liz said incredulously.

“Well what other options are there? Tom got you pregnant when you hooked up with him, and now what? You’re supposed to ignore that, and carry on helping me with the blacklist?” He asked.

Liz gaped at Red for a few moments.

“Tom didn’t get me pregnant. _You_ did.” Liz said.

Red was in disbelief.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Liz was angry and insulted; she got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen just to get some space. Red followed her, and she glared at him.

“Of course I’m sure! I’m only eleven weeks pregnant. If Tom was the father, I’d be like 4 and a half months pregnant!” Liz said angrily.

Red realized he’d made a very wrong assumption.

“I’m sorry…” He said, full of remorse.

Liz looked at Red and she nodded to acknowledge his apology.

“What are we gonna do about this?” Liz asked.

“What do you mean?” Red asked.

“How can _you_ and _I_ raise a child? We have the craziest, most dangerous lives. We’re under constant threat, we’re working our asses off every day…you can’t even be seen in public for fear of being arrested or assassinated. The baby will be in danger. Not to mention he or she won’t have any grandparents.” Liz said, then she started crying.

Liz felt like her life was a total mess, and bringing a baby into it was out of the question. She allowed Red to embrace her; she put her face into his suit jacket and kept crying.

“Lizzie…do you regret our time together in the shipping container?” Red said quietly.

“No.” Liz said.

Red petted Lizzie’s hair and held her close.

“Do you want to have the baby and raise him or her together?” Red asked softly.

“Don’t. We can’t, it wouldn’t be right.” Liz said sorrowfully; she wanted to raise the baby with Red, but it seemed pointless to entertain the impossible idea.

“Lizzie, do you want to or not?” He asked.

They looked at each other.

“Of course I do, but—” She said.

“No buts. It’s going to happen.” He said.

“How?” She asked.

Red thought for a moment.

“I’ll let the task force handle the blacklist. I’ll give them the intel they need, but I won’t be part of the missions. I’ll stay at home with the baby. You could stay safe at home, too, if you wanted.” Red said.

“…Would that work?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“And you’d be willing to do that?” She asked.

“Of course, Lizzie. Nothing is more important to me than _you_ , and _our baby_. Nothing.” He said earnestly.

Liz gazed into Red’s eyes and saw the blazing emotion, as well as his steely determination. She knew in her heart that he was a good match for her, and he was going to be a devoted, protective, loving father to their child.

“We’re really going to do this?” She asked.

“Yes, sweetheart.” He said quietly.

Liz hugged Red and rested against his shoulder; he held her and slowly rubbed her back.

“I love you.” Liz murmured.

“I love you too.” Red said softly as he caressed her head.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz was starting to show now. She was getting ready for bed and she stared at herself in the mirror while she was just in her underwear; it was strange to see herself like this, as a pregnant woman; as a mom. Red entered the bedroom and she glanced at him, then she continued studying herself in the mirror.

“You are so beautiful.” Red said quietly.

Liz smiled as Red gazed at her tummy.

“You have the most adorable baby bump.” He said, now hugging her from behind and gently rubbing her tummy.

“Thanks. I was actually just about to put my granny nightgown on.” She said, pointing to the pale blue nightgown in the closet with a ruffle on the bottom.

Red chuckled.

“Okay, sweetheart. You’re still beautiful in your granny nightgown. You’re always beautiful.” Red said.

Liz smiled and rested her head on his shoulder for a few moments.

“You’re sweet, Red. You know I’m madly in love with you, right?” Liz said softly.

Red was a little surprised; he knew they had a special relationship and they were going to have a child together, but ‘madly in love’?

“That makes me very happy. I’m in love with you too. Madly.” Red said, with his hands on her tummy.

They looked at themselves and each other in the mirror, and Red nuzzled and kissed Lizzie’s neck.

“…Maybe I won’t wear my granny nightgown tonight…” She said.

“Mm.” He responded interestedly.

Liz giggled and they got into bed together.

The next morning, Liz awoke to Red spooning her and protectively putting his hand on her ‘baby bump’.

“Red?” Liz murmured.

“Hm?” Red responded.

“Are you sure the baby will be safe with us?” She asked emotionally.

“Yes, sweetheart. Harold told us the task force will continue working on the intel I provide, and we don’t have to put ourselves in danger. As the people on the blacklist are apprehended, the world will be a safer place for us. Not to mention we both have some of the strongest, most powerful and most loyal friends who will make sure nothing happens to our family.” He said.

Liz nodded.

“Okay. I just worry.” She said.

“I know, baby. I do too, but everything will be okay.” He said softly.

Liz lovingly held Red’s hand on her tummy.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Red watched amusedly as Lizzie held her pregnant belly and waddled towards the hallway of their new starter home—a safe house in a neighbourhood fairly close to Dembe’s daughter Isabella’s house.

“Are you alright?” Red asked.

“Yeah, I just feel huge and I have to go pee.” Liz said wryly as she continued down the hall into the bathroom.

Red smiled to himself; Lizzie was adorable. Her tummy was pretty big; the baby was due any day now. He took a sip of coffee.

“Red!” She called, making him spit his coffee out and nearly have a heart attack, “My water just broke!”

Red wiped the coffee off his chin and ran into the bathroom. Lizzie had a towel between her legs and she looked nervous.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, everything will be fine. You’re ready, I’m ready, the hospital’s ready…Let’s go to the hospital.” Red said, trying to stay calm.

“Okay—urrrgghhh.” She groaned and bent forward.

Red rushed to hold her.

“Contraction…” She said weakly.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s go.” He said.

Liz bunched up the towel and threw it in the garbage, then they left the house in a hurry. Red drove to the hospital and when they parked, Lizzie groaned in pain again as she had another contraction. He helped her out of the car and they went indoors to check in. Liz was anxious, scared, as well as cranky about having to go through this, but she was glad it was finally happening. She was also glad Red was there with her, sitting right beside her maternity bed. Her contractions became more frequent and eventually the nurse said she was fully dilated, so she had to do her breathing exercises and push when they told her to. Liz wanted to yell at them for telling her to push; she wanted to take a break but she couldn’t. The baby was on the way. She squeezed Red’s hand, not caring whether she hurt his hand; he could go through a tiny amount of pain to share the experience.

Red kept his mouth shut, except for when Lizzie was about to give up and just pass out. He bent close and put his forehead against hers.

“You can do this, Lizzie. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you _can_. You’re so strong.” Red whispered.

Liz cried emotionally and she whined, not wanting to carry on, but then she took a deep breath and gave the biggest push. Suddenly, the baby was out, and Liz and Red could hardly believe it. Their daughter was here. Red held Lizzie’s hand tightly as they waited with bated breath, then they heard a tiny cry, followed by ear-piercing wailing.

“She’s healthy, and she definitely has good lungs.” The doctor said lightheartedly.

Red and Lizzie relaxed and laughed with relief. He kissed her on the head and rested his cheek there.

“You did it, sweetheart. Our little Agnes is finally here.” Red said softly.

Liz was physically tired, but mentally she was curious, amazed and excited. All the pain and fear vanished as her adrenaline kicked in and she focused on their baby. Red was awestruck by this; Lizzie seemed totally fine now. The nurse handed Agnes to Liz and she held the bundle against her chest.

“Oh, _hello!_ Hi, sweetie. Oh my god, I can’t believe she’s here. And she’s ours, Red. This is our _baby_!” Liz said in amazement.

Red was leaning over Lizzie, looking at the pink, scrunched little face with chubby cheeks. He chuckled delightedly.

“She’s incredible. And so are you, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz tilted her face up and kissed Red. They watched tiny Agnes sleep for a while, then she opened her eyes and gazed curiously at them.

“Look, she’s awake! And she’s got Daddy’s eyes!” Liz said adoringly.

Red’s heart soared as he looked into his daughter’s eyes for the first time.

“Hi, princess. Daddy’s going to spoil you.” He said, making Liz snicker.

Liz was so happy with the enthralled expression on Red’s face as he talked to Agnes. He was already a doting dad.

“Hold her.” Liz said quietly, then she handed the bundle of joy to Red.

Red smiled warmly and cradled Agnes in his arms.

When Liz was ready and the medical staff cleared out of the room, she asked Red to let everyone in. Dembe, Cooper, Aram and Samar, and Ressler all came in to congratulate them and see baby Agnes.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz and Red were tired out from what felt like constant feeding and diaper-changing. They shared the duties and took turns as much as possible, which both of them appreciated. It felt like a good team effort. As exhausted as they were becoming, all they had to do was look at Agnes’ little face and they were reminded of how rewarding all of the hard work was. They were caring for their precious little baby girl. Red was looking at Agnes’ sweet face now as he held her, soothing her after some fussing and crying. She gazed up at him with her big bright eyes, and her tiny hand was sticking out of the blanket. He put his finger against her hand and she grasped it. Red smiled; he thought it was too cute when babies did that, and now it was especially adorable when Agnes did it.

“You got me!” Red said gently, like she’d caught hold of him.

Her chubby cheeks dimpled slightly.

“The two of you are giving me cuteness overload.” Liz said, and Red chuckled.

Liz was sitting at the dining table, sorting freshly-laundered onesies and itty bitty socks. She smiled and kept watching Red and Agnes.

“She did it again.” Red said happily, glancing at Liz.

“Isn’t it cute?! I love when she does that.” Liz said.

“Yes. Can I ‘boop’ her nose, or will that scare her?” Red asked.

Liz cracked up laughing.

“She should be okay with it, as long as it’s not too startling.” She said.

Liz was thoroughly amused as Red got a playful look on his face; he very lightly put the tip of his finger on Agnes’ little nose for a second.

“Boop.” He said quietly.

Liz watched in suspense to see what Agnes’ reaction was. Agnes simply grasped his finger again and Red laughed.

“Sorry Agnes, I couldn’t resist. Your nose is so cute.” He said.

Liz smiled and went back to sorting laundry. After the laundry was folded and put away, Liz sat in the comfy chair in the nursery room and breastfed Agnes while Red got their own supper ready. Red finished cooking and Lizzie was still in the nursery, so he went down the hall and into the room. Lizzie was almost dozing off in the chair while Agnes was asleep in the crib. His two sweeties were napping. He stepped closer to Lizzie.

“Sweetheart? Supper’s ready. Or I could put it in the fridge for you, if you want to nap.” Red said quietly.

Liz yawned.

“I’m hungry, so I’ll have supper now, and then have a nap—if Agnes lets me have a nap!” She said lightheartedly.

“I’ll stay awake and take care of her when she wakes up, so you can just relax and get some rest.” He said, massaging her shoulders.

Liz tilted her head back and closed her eyes again in relaxation.

“Thanks, Red.” She said tiredly.

“You don’t have to thank me. Daddy wants to share the workload.” He said.

Liz smiled and chuckled, then her stomach rumbled, so she got up and went into the kitchen with Red, where he served up roasted chicken, potatoes and asparagus. Liz thoroughly enjoyed it and she appreciated Red doing the cooking. After their meal, Liz smirked amusedly as Red cleared the table and put the pink kitchen apron back on to scrub the pan. Red heard Lizzie start giggling behind him, so he turned to look at her.

“I thought you were going for a nap.” Red said.

“I am. It’s just…you look so cute in the pink apron, fussing over the pots and pans.” Liz said giddily.

“Oh, thank you. I just want to make sure nothing sticks to the pan.” He said.

Liz was still giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Red asked humorously.

“A long time ago, I couldn’t picture you in domestic situations, and now you’re cooking, cleaning, changing diapers. You’re such an amazing dad, and…amazing husband material…” Liz said.

Red nearly dropped the pan into the sink.

“…Are you...proposing to me?” Red asked nervously.

“Yeah, that’s what I was hinting at. Um…Will you marry me, Raymond?” Liz said nervously.

Red was stunned for a moment.

“ _Yes!_ Of course I will, Lizzie!” Red said emphatically.

He went over to Lizzie as she got up from her chair and embraced her tightly. They held each other and didn’t want to let go, but Agnes started crying, likely needing a new diaper after her nap.

“I’ll go. You finish scrubbing the pan in your cute apron. Then I’m taking a nap for a while.” Liz said.

“Okay sweetheart. And then we can start planning our wedding.” Red said dazedly.

“Yes!” She said, then she planted a big kiss on his lips before heading for the nursery.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz and Red opted for a civil ceremony with Dembe as best man, Ressler and Aram as groomsmen, Samar as Maid of Honour. Liz had Harold walk her down the aisle, since Sam had tragically passed away from cancer several years ago. Harold was a father figure to her. Agnes was too young to be a flower girl, but Liz and Red thought it would be cute if Samar carried baby Agnes down the aisle and sprinkled flowers as she went. Samar handed Agnes the head of a pink rose; Agnes tried to eat it, then she dropped it on the floor, which made everyone laugh. The ceremony went smoothly and quickly; Red and Lizzie could hardly wait to be pronounced husband and wife. When it was pronounced, they rushed into each other’s arms; Liz put her hands on Red’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss that lasted several long moments. Aram was holding baby Agnes at the moment, and he playfully blocked her view with his hand as the kiss got heated. After the reception, Aram and Samar went over to Red and Lizzie’s house to babysit Agnes while the newlyweds went to a swanky hotel for the night.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

After the wedding and their brief one-night honeymoon, Liz and Red were blissfully happy. They felt even closer now that they were married. Liz changed her last name to Reddington, and she loved referring to Red as her husband. She was proud to be married to him, and vice versa. Red couldn’t believe how fortunate he was to start over again in life, with Lizzie and their daughter. He had a family, and a stable home. He’d never felt more relieved, complete, or happy.

One afternoon, Liz was reading a psychology paper out of interest, while Red and Agnes were in the living room with the TV on. She heard the children’s programming on low volume, but it didn’t distract her. She finished reading the paper, and she stretched before getting up from the dining table. Liz walked into the living room and she smiled as she took in the scene. Red was reclining, nestled into the couch with his eyes closed. Baby Agnes was sound asleep on her tummy, on Red’s chest. Her chubby cheek was smushed against him and she was drooling on his undershirt. They’d fallen asleep to Sesame Street reruns. Liz went over to them and put her hand on Agnes’ back to hold her there in case Red woke up startled. Liz touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes.

“Oh, I nodded off.” Red said, then he quickly looked down at Agnes to check on her.

“She had a nap too. It was the cutest thing ever.” Liz said, finally picking up Agnes and holding her.

Red sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“What can I do? Feeding? Diaper duty? Meal prep?” Red asked.

“Just relax and finish your nap. You need some rest.” Liz said gently.

“…If you’re sure.” He said.

“I’m sure.” She said quietly.

Red didn’t argue; he got comfy again and pulled up the blanket. He left Sesame Street on and he dozed off again. Red couldn’t remember ever taking leisurely naps in his entire life; if he napped, it was because he needed to quickly restore his energy before going on the run again.

Liz carried a sleepy Agnes into the nursery and changed her diaper, then she put her in the crib for a nap. Liz went back to reading for a while, then she started preparing supper. She felt so happy, she was smiling for no reason as she opened a can of tomato sauce. This was the life Liz had wanted for so long; domestic bliss with a family.

Later on, Red woke up from his nap feeling well-rested. He smelled marinara sauce and pasta from the kitchen. He then heard Agnes cry over the baby monitor, so he got up; he and Lizzie almost collided.

“Oh, you scared me!” Liz laughed.

“Sorry. I just woke up and heard Agnes. I’ll go get her.” Red said.

“Okay. Supper’s ready—for all of us.” She said.

“Thanks, Lizzie.” He said as he headed for the nursery.

Red scooped Agnes into his arms and she stopped crying.

“Hello, sweetie. Mommy says supper’s ready. Are you hungry?” He said.

Red looked at her happy little face and pastel pink onesie, and he was overloaded with cuteness. He started chuckling as he carried her into the kitchen.

“What are you laughing about?” Liz asked.

“Agnes. She’s too cute. I can’t take it.” Red said.

“Oh. Yeah, she does that to people.” She said humorously.

“I know I’m biased, but…I think we made the cutest baby.” He said.

Liz laughed.

“We did.” She said.

Liz had already served up the pasta, so they sat down while Agnes was cradled in Red’s arm. They took a few bites of pasta and sipped their water, then Agnes started fussing, so Liz took a break to breastfeed her before finishing supper.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Red was at home while Lizzie did the grocery shopping. Agnes could now eat mushy or minced foods from their meals, so Liz was shopping for things Agnes liked, such as peas and carrots to cook. Red was cleaning the kitchen surfaces while Agnes sat in her baby rocker chair, watching him. She started babbling, and she noticed that when she did this, she got his attention.

“Bub ba!” Agnes said.

Red looked at her and smiled.

“What are you trying to tell Daddy, hm?” He said gently.

Agnes smiled and wiggled her feet and arms, excited that he responded to her talking.

“Buh!” She said loudly.

“Is that right?” He said amusedly.

Agnes started giggling and he loved the way her face lit up when he talked to her.

“What are you saying to Daddy? I think you’ll say your first words soon, huh, princess?” He said.

Agnes giggled and waved the plush floppy bunny up and down before dropping it. She then started crying.

“Oh dear. Mr. Buns fell. That’s okay…here you go, sweetie.” Red said, bending down, retrieving the bunny and handing it to her.

Agnes’ crying stopped.

“Dada?” Agnes said.

Agnes said it in a cute sing-song tone that sounded like a question. Red gaped at her for a moment.

“Yes! I’m Dada! You clever girl. I hope you say Mama soon, we don’t want Mommy to feel left out.” Red said lightheartedly, face to face with her.

“Dada.” She said again, clearly happy that she got so much attention for saying it.

“Can you say Mama? Ma-Ma.” Red said, trying to teach her.

Agnes got distracted and lifted up the plush bunny, starting to play with it again. Red chuckled and went back to cleaning. Shortly after he finished the chores, Lizzie arrived home, and he took some of the bags from her to lighten the load.

“Lizzie, she said Dada!” Red excitedly reported.

Liz gasped, and she turned to look at Agnes in her baby rocker.

“Did you do that?! Good girl!” Liz squealed happily.

Liz rushed over to Agnes and kissed her on the head. She then picked her up out of the rocker and held her.

“There’s my big girl. Saying her first word already!” Liz said proudly.

“I wish I would’ve gotten a video of it, but she took me by surprise.” Red said.

“That’s okay. She’ll say it again.” She said, then she kissed Agnes’ chubby cheek a bunch of times.

“Did you say Dada, sweetie?” Liz said.

“Can you show Mommy? Say Dada.” Red said.

Agnes looked at them, wondering what all the fuss was about.

“Bubby…” Agnes said quietly, putting her hand on Liz’s cheek.

Liz and Red both laughed.

“Close enough. I think she’s ready for a nap now.” Liz said.

“Okay. Nighty night, princess.” Red said, then he kissed Agnes’ cheek before Lizzie took her into her room for a nap.

About two weeks later, Agnes was sitting in the bathtub while Liz held her upright and gently lathered her head with baby shampoo. Red leaned over and tested the temperature of the water from the tap.

“ _Mama_.” Agnes said triumphantly.

Liz was startled, and then she smiled and her eyes teared up. Red smiled in delighted surprise.

“That’s right, sweetie! I’m Mama.” Liz said.

Red saw tears slowly roll down Lizzie’s cheeks.

“I thought the shampoo said it was ‘no tears’…” He said lightheartedly.

Liz gave him a sarcastic look, but she laughed.

“Wow, that was a total dad joke.” Liz said humorously.

“I can’t help it.” Red said, smirking.

Lizzie wiped the tears from her cheek with the back of her wrist, then they carefully rinsed Agnes’ fine hair with warm water.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

During a get-together with Dembe, Ressler, Samar, Aram and Harold, Agnes took her first steps. Aram recorded the video on his phone, which he then put online in a private, encrypted folder that he’d set up for Liz and Red. It was a secure place for them to store their memories, instead of on their burner phones or computers. Later that night, Liz and Red were sitting in bed, watching the video together. Liz was snuggled against Red, resting her head on his shoulder. They both smiled proudly and watched the footage of Agnes toddling hesitantly to Red, then back to Liz. They repeated the video clip many times.

Red kissed Lizzie on the head. Their eyes glinted with emotion when they looked at each other, and they kissed.

“I love you.” Liz said.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Red said.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz was reclining on the bed in the master bedroom, reading a story to Agnes, who was cozy in the middle of the bed with her plush bunny. She was leaning against Liz’s arm, gazing sleepily at the page.

“And the mama bunny, papa bunny, and all the little bunnies lived happily ever after. The end.” Liz said softly.

Liz glanced beside her and saw Agnes was now asleep. Red came into the bedroom in a t-shirt and boxers.

“All the doors and windows are locked, and the alarms are set.” Red said quietly; he’d just completed his nightly protective daddy/hubby duty.

“Thanks, Red. She’s sleeping.” Liz said quietly.

“I’ll put her to bed. She can always come in here again if she can’t sleep.” He said.

Liz nodded. Red gently scooped Agnes into his arms.

“Come on sweetheart, time for bed.” Red said soothingly as he carried her into her room.

Liz got under the blankets and watched Red come back into their bedroom and take his t-shirt off. Red looked at Lizzie and she was gazing admiringly at him.

“She’ll think you’re the strongest man in the world.” She said dreamily.

“Why do you say that?” He asked amusedly.

“Because that’s what kids think when they have strong, sweet, protective, loving dads. You’ll be her hero.” She said adoringly.

Red’s eyes watered with emotion and he cleared his throat.

“Wow, thank you. I think that’s the nicest compliment I’ve ever gotten. It means the world to me.” He said softly.

Red got into bed and embraced Lizzie. They began kissing and he paused to turn the lamp off; as they kissed in the dark, they were reminded of their time in the shipping container.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz and Red were sitting on the couch, holding a big alphabet book in front of Agnes. They said each letter and pointed to it. Agnes said and pointed to each letter.

“Q…Aw…S…T…” Agnes was saying.

Liz and Red glanced at each other as they realized she had a hard time pronouncing “R”. Agnes finished the alphabet and looked up at Liz for feedback.

“Very good! You did it!” Liz said.

Liz and Red made sure to emphasize the “R” sound when they were teaching her, but she couldn’t say it like that.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

As Agnes learned to talk, she still couldn’t pronounce her R’s. It was cute and amusing to listen to her. Liz and Agnes were sitting at the kitchen table one day, while Red prepared lunch. Agnes was drawing with crayons while Liz watched.

“What are you drawing?” Liz asked.

“A wainbow.” Agnes said.

Liz smiled lovingly.

“It’s very pretty.” Liz said.

“Do you wanna duah a wainbow, Mommy?” Agnes asked, offering her some crayons.

“Sure.” Liz said, then she took a piece of paper and started with a red arc.

Liz drew the red arc and made it thicker.

“You know, Daddy’s nickname is ‘Red’.” Liz said.

“Wed?” Agnes asked interestedly.

Liz smiled.

“Yes, sweetie. Like the colour.” Liz said.

“Oh.” Agnes said, then she turned around in her chair to look at her dad.

Red smiled and nodded at Agnes, then he resumed melting the homemade cheese sauce for macaroni & cheese.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

It was Agnes’ fourth birthday, and Red and Lizzie were having a party with their close friends. Dembe handed Agnes a rectangular box wrapped in bunny wrapping paper and a yellow bow.

“Thank you! Is it a Bawbie doll?!” Agnes said excitedly.

“Open it and see!” Dembe said amusedly.

Agnes ripped open the end of the wrapping paper and she gasped.

“It _is_ a Bawbie doll!” Agnes said.

They all chuckled at her cute reaction; she removed the rest of the paper and excitedly studied the Barbie doll. She’d seen this one on commercials and she’d been wanting it. She ran over to Dembe and since she attempted to hug him while only coming up to his knees as he sat in the chair, he picked her up and hugged her. Red smiled and nodded at Dembe; he’d given Dembe and the others inside knowledge of what Agnes’ wish list was. Dembe could tell Agnes was eager to play with the doll, so he opened the package for her and took the twist-ties off, freeing Barbie. He handed the doll to Agnes, who squealed and immediately ran off to play in her bedroom. It was a good thing they waited until the end to give her the Barbie, otherwise she would’ve left the party without opening the other gifts.

“I still get like that when I buy a new tech device.” Aram said, making them all laugh.

Samar nodded amusedly.

A while later, the party wound down and Liz packaged up extra cupcakes for their friends to take home. Red had Agnes come back out of her room to thank everyone for the presents. Agnes got hugs from them and then they left, so she went back to playing in her room. Red joined Lizzie in the kitchen to help tidy up. He put the pieces of wrapping paper in the recycling box, then he glanced at Lizzie and she was eating a cupcake. He chuckled and stepped closer. She looked at him quizzically, wondering why he was so amused.

“You have icing on your lip.” Red said.

“Oh!” Liz chuckled wryly.

Liz was pleasantly surprised when Red leaned in and kissed the icing away.

“You’re a yummy mommy.” Red said quietly.

“ _Oh_ , thanks!” Liz said, feeling flattered.

“You’re also the _best_ mommy. Agnes is very happy. We’re doing something right.” He said, smiling.

“Thank you, Red. We’re definitely doing our best. You’re the best daddy, of course.” She said.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He said.

“This was a fun day.” She said happily.

“Absolutely.” He agreed.

That evening, before putting Agnes to bed, Liz and Red heard their phones jingling and beeping with a message from Aram. He sent the link to their encrypted online album; as a family, they looked at the pictures from the party. Agnes laughed at the pictures in which Red was wearing a party hat. After enjoying a review of the photos, Liz got Agnes ready for bed and then Red tucked her in and told her a bedtime story.

(To Be Continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the fluffiest, most tooth-rotting, warm and fuzzy stories ever. It's just so nice to put these characters in happy situations. Whenever I see an Agnesgate GIF or a still of Red holding baby Agnes, this is the kind of fluff I wish for. So I created it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Agnes loved the Barbie she got for her birthday, and she’d added a few more. She also had her favourite plush bunny from when she was a toddler, quite a few teddy bears, and a plush dog. They all had to stay in her bed with her. As the toys accumulated, Liz noticed that Agnes barely had room in her bed. When she and Red went to tuck her in one night, a plush frog, one of the Barbies and a teddy bear all fell out when they were adjusting the comforter. Red chuckled.

“Sweetie, I think we should put some shelves up for your all your buddies. We can put them _right next_ to the bed.” Red said.

Agnes looked unconvinced.

“You’ll be able to see them and play with them all the time. You can keep some in your bed, and some on the shelves. You’ll be able to stretch out and not have to worry about losing some of them during the night.” Red said.

“Hm, okay.” Agnes agreed.

“Daddy will go to the store tomorrow and get shelves.” He said.

“Okay.” Agnes said.

“Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep tight.” Red said, then he petted her head and kissed her on the cheek.

“Night, Daddy.” She said.

“Nighty night, Agnes. Sweet dreams.” Liz said, giving her a light hug and a kiss on her head.

“Night, Mommy.” Agnes said.

Agnes had a nightlight, so as Liz and Red were leaving, Liz blew kisses to Agnes and turned the ceiling light off. She and Red went into the living room to watch TV for a while. She turned and looked at him, so he glanced at her.

“What kind of shelves should we get?” Liz asked.

“I was thinking a few shelves on the wall beside her bed.” Red said.

“Do you know how to put up shelves on walls?” She asked.

“…I’ll figure it out.” He said wryly.

Liz smirked amusedly.

“Maybe we should just get a shelving unit or cabinet.” She said.

Red thought that sounded easier.

“Alright, that sounds good.” He said.

The next morning, Red went out to the store and found a children’s shelving unit. It came in a flat rectangular box. He arrived home as Lizzie and Agnes were having breakfast.

“There’s Daddy!” Liz said.

“Hi Daddy! Whewe did you go?” Agnes said.

“Hi sweeties. I went to the store and got shelves for your room. I’ll set it up today.” Red said.

Agnes nodded and went back to munching on her cereal, while Liz looked at the picture on the box.

“Looks nice!” Liz said.

“Yes.” Red said; he was glad he had good taste in furniture.

After breakfast, Liz got herself and Agnes ready to go clothes shopping. Meanwhile, Red was unpacking the contents of the shelving unit box. He sat on the floor, surrounded by several bags of screws, brackets and whatnot, and the laminated wood panels. He started trying to make sense of the manual.

When Liz and Agnes were ready to go to the department store, they came by Agnes’ room to check on Red. He was using a screwdriver to secure one of the screws in the bracket on one piece of wood, then he realized the wood panel had the sticker ‘D’ and he was supposed to do this step on piece ‘B’.

“Damn it!” Red said.

“Red.” Liz scolded.

He looked up and saw Agnes.

“Sorry. Don’t say bad words like Daddy—Not until you’re grown up, anyway.” Red said.

“Or never. Agnes, go wait for Mommy by the front door.” Liz said, then Agnes left.

Liz looked around at the mess, and at a very frustrated Red sitting on the floor like a mad scientist.

“Do you need me to help with this?” Liz asked.

“No, I’ll get it. I just mixed up the pieces…You take Agnes for new clothes.” Red said.

“…Okay, if you’re sure.” She said.

“I’m sure. Go have fun.” He said.

“Okay. See you later. Good luck.” She said.

Red nodded and continued unscrewing the bracket he’d attached to the wrong panel. Once he took the bracket off, he looked at the pile of items around him and he felt defeated. He realized he’d never put furniture together; in fact, all his furniture was fully and permanently assembled wherever he went. Red had never encountered a problem like this before. He sighed and stiffly got up from the floor, then he went into the kitchen. He picked up his burner phone and dialled Aram.

“Hello?” Aram said.

“Aram, it’s Red.” Red said.

“Hi, what’s up? Is it about the intel?” Aram asked.

“No. You’re a technical person. I’m afraid I need your help.” Red said.

“Oh? What’s the matter?” Aram asked.

“…Have you ever assembled something called ‘flat-pack furniture’?” Red asked.

Aram smirked.

“Uh yeah, I’ve done it a few times actually.” Aram said.

“Successfully?!” Red said, astonished that anyone could do this.

“Yep. What do you need help with?” Aram said.

“It was my stupid idea to get this shelving unit for Agnes’ room, and there are a million steps, but the manual doesn’t even contain _words_. I need you to put it together for me.” Red complained.

“Sure. No worries. I’ll come over right away.” Aram said.

“Thank you!” Red said, then they hung up.

When Aram arrived, Red led him into Agnes’ room and gestured frustratedly to the mess of unassembled items.

“I could go through it with you, or you could just go relax while I put it together.” Aram said.

“I think it would take about three weeks for you to teach me. Would you mind just going ahead and getting it over with?” Red said.

“Not at all. Leave it with me.” Aram said, sitting down on the floor.

“I really appreciate this.” Red said.

“No problem.” Aram said.

Red went to make tea for them while Aram got started. About an hour later, the shelving unit was assembled and Aram secured the back of the unit to the wall to ensure it didn’t tip over. Aram showed this feature to Red.

“This makes it safe for Agnes, in case she ever pulls on it or something.” Aram said.

“Excellent! Thank you. How can I compensate you for your time and effort?” Red said.

“Oh, nothing. It was no trouble.” Aram said.

“How about a hundred dollars? Or a season pass for Broadway productions?” Red suggested.

Aram shook his head.

“No! Really. But thanks anyway.” Aram said nervously; he was scared of being indebted to Raymond Reddington.

“Okay, well, if you insist. Thanks again, Aram.” Red said.

Aram nodded, and they shook hands. Aram left and Red marvelled at the shelving unit. He’d wait for Agnes to decide which of her toys would go on the shelves. Just then, he heard Agnes and Lizzie arrive home.

“We’re home!” Liz called.

Red went to greet them.

“Daddy!” Agnes said excitedly.

Red crouched down and opened his arms, then Agnes rushed in to hug him. He laughed and picked her up.

“Did you find clothes with Mommy?” Red asked.

“Yeah, and we got ice cweam.” Agnes said.

Red smiled and kissed her cheek.

“That sounds fun. Guess what. Your shelves are ready. Come and see.” Red said.

Liz was surprised; Red had been so frustrated earlier. They all went into Agnes’ room and checked out the shelving unit.

“Wow, it’s great. Lots of toys can fit on there.” Liz said.

Agnes started putting a few of her teddy bears on the shelf.

“And it’s secured to the wall so it can’t tip over.” Red said.

“Awesome.” Liz said.

Liz glanced at Red and he had this funny innocent look on his face. She smirked and chuckled.

“Red, I know that look. What did you do?” Liz said amusedly.

“…I got Aram to assemble it.” Red confessed.

Liz cracked up laughing.

“It was really frustrating you, wasn’t it.” She said.

“Yes! There aren’t even any words in the instructions, Lizzie!” He said.

She smiled and hugged him.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz and Red considered homeschooling Agnes, but Agnes kept saying she wanted to go to school. She loved the cartoon ’Arthur’ and she wanted to be like him. She also wanted a backpack like ‘Dora the Explorer’. Liz called one of the neighbourhood schools to set up an appointment to go check it out. When Liz, Red and Agnes showed up, the woman who met them introduced herself as Martha.

“How sweet, your daughter has Grandpa here for the orientation.” Martha said.

Liz and Red gave her an insulted stare while Agnes was a little confused.

“That’s my _husband_ , Agnes’ _father_.” Liz said quietly in an angry tone.

Martha cringed, realizing she made a horrendous assumption.

“Come on Agnes, we’re leaving.” Liz said, with her voice now in a lighter tone for Agnes.

Liz took Agnes by the hand and led her back towards the entrance. Agnes was still confused, but not really bothered about leaving already. Red gave Martha a disapproving look, then he joined Lizzie and Agnes.

Luckily, there was another school in their catchment area, so they set up an appointment there. Liz sighed heavily when they got out of the car.

“Hopefully we don’t have another ‘Martha incident’.” Liz said.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Red said.

They each held Agnes’ hands and walked with her into the school. They found the office and went inside. An older lady wearing glasses with aqua-coloured plastic frames sprang up from her chair.

“Hi! You must be Liz, Raymond and oh, there’s _Agnes_! Welcome! I’m Gail.” She said jovially as she shook their hands.

Liz and Red were amused; this was a much better reception than at the last school.

“Please come in and have a seat here. Can I get you anything?” Gail said, ushering them into the office.

“I’m okay, thanks.” Liz said.

“No thank you.” Red said.

Agnes was being shy. Gail leaned down.

“What about you, Agnes, would you like some water or juice, or anything?” Gail said gently.

Agnes shook her head.

“Okay. So let me tell you all about the school…” Gail said.

Gail went into every minute detail of the school, with much pride and transparency, which Liz and Red appreciated. As time went on, Agnes became bored and restless, so Gail let her play with a soft stress-ball from her desk. Agnes thoroughly enjoyed trying to squeeze it as hard as she could. It kept her busy until they were taken on a tour of the school. They came across some of the older kids and their parents as they left following an after-school music concert. They all looked happy, and they smiled at Liz, Red, Agnes and Gail. Once the tour was finished, they went back to the office, where Agnes was almost ready to fall asleep. Liz knelt down in front of Agnes.

“What do you think, sweetie? Do you want to go to school here?” Liz asked.

“Yes, pwease. Can I, Mommy?” Agnes said.

“Of course you can! We’ll sign you up right now, okay? Then we’ll go home.” Liz said.

Agnes nodded tiredly; Red picked her up and sat her on his lap while Gail started the paperwork.

“What’s Agnes’ last name?” Gail asked.

“Weddintin.” Agnes said.

Red smiled.

“I’ll write it down for you…” Red said amusedly; he wanted to make sure Agnes didn’t come home with progress reports under the name ‘Agnes Weddintin’, as cute as it was.

Liz smiled, too.

They went through the rest of the registration process, then as they were ready to leave, Gail excitedly went into a drawer and pulled out a big resealable plastic bag filled with colourful items.

“We give these to all our new students as a welcome gift. It’s got markers, crayons, a colouring book, a child-safe reusable cup for juice, milk or water, and some gummy fruit snacks.” Gail said.

“Wow, look at all that nice stuff!” Liz said to Agnes.

Agnes held the bag in her arms.

“What do you say when someone gives you something nice?” Red prompted gently.

“Thank you!” Agnes said, although she was still being shy around this new lady.

“You’re welcome, dear.” Gail said, with her eyes glinting; she loved welcoming the cute little kids as they started their educational journey.

Red, Lizzie and Agnes went home, and they had a quick snack, then Agnes had a nap. She was tired out from her big adventure at the school.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Liz kept on secretly crying the morning of Agnes’ first day of school. She didn’t want Agnes to think school was a scary, bad or sad experience. Keeping her emotions hidden didn’t quite work, however, as Agnes noticed right away.

“Don’t be sad, Mommy. Wewe you cwying? Youw eyes awe wed.” Agnes said.

Liz chuckled slightly and then teared up again, blurring her eyes as she tried to do up the velcro on Agnes’ cute little shoes.

“It’s a big day for all of us. I’m so proud of you. And I’m going to miss you so much.” Liz admitted.

“I’ll be home latew, Mommy.” Agnes said.

Liz chuckled again and hugged Agnes.

“I know, sweetie. I love you.” Liz said.

“Love you too, Mommy.” Agnes said.

Red sniffled and they looked up at him; now he was emotional.

“Don’t cwy, Daddy. It’s okay.” Agnes said.

“I feel the same as Mommy. We’ll be okay, it’s just a very special day for us, and you.” Red said.

Agnes nodded.

Liz and Red put Agnes, and her small pink backpack, in the backseat of the car, then Liz drove them all to the school. She parked and they all looked around at the other parents and kids.

“Gail’s there. You remember Gail.” Red said to Agnes.

“Yeah, she’s got glasses and she’s nice.” Agnes said.

“That’s right.” Red said.

Red and Lizzie exited the car and then got Agnes and her backpack out. He helped her put her backpack on; she looked so cute. He and Lizzie were still emotional as they approached Gail at the front door of the school, but they were comforted by Agnes’ behaviour.

“Hi.” Agnes said, waving to another little girl.

“Hi!” The girl said.

Agnes waved at another little girl and a little boy, saying hi to them.

Liz and Red were pleasantly surprised; Agnes could be shy, so this was amazing. She was off to a good start. The other kids’ parents were amused by Agnes and they were pleased that their kids were getting a friendly welcome from a fellow student.

“Are you ready to go in, sweetie?” Red asked Agnes.

“Yeah! See you latew Daddy and Mommy!” Agnes said, then she impatiently received a hug from her mom and dad before running inside the school’s open doors.

Liz and Red chuckled slightly and stood together as they watched their baby girl go down the hallway. They got sad again, and Gail stepped closer; she put her hands on their shoulders.

“She’ll be just fine. She’s an amazing kid.” Gail said; she too was surprised by Agnes’ outgoing, fearless, enthusiastic attitude.

“Thank you. We’ll be here to pick her up later.” Liz said.

Gail nodded.

“Okay, see you then. And don’t worry!” She said comfortingly.

Liz and Red nodded, then they got into the car and went home. They felt lost at first. They kept feeling like they should be paying attention to Agnes, doing things with her, taking care of her, like they’d been doing constantly since she was born. They looked around and then looked at each other.

“Do you want to have a nap?” Liz asked.

“Yeah. I hardly slept last night. Besides, it’ll make the time go faster, and then we can go pick our baby up.” Red said.

Liz smiled and hugged Red tightly.

“My sentiments exactly.” She said.

When school was finished, Liz and Red arrived and got out of the car; they introduced themselves to several of the other parents who were eagerly waiting for their kids. The other parents were nice and friendly, and they could relate to Liz and Red’s experience of mixed emotions and feeling lost at home while their kids were at school for the first time. The doors opened and Gail came out; she stood by the doors, watching the kids leave. She waved to all the parents. Red and Lizzie saw Agnes walking out with another little girl, then they waved to each other and went running to their respective parents.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Agnes called happily.

She ran into Liz’s waiting arms and got a big hug; Liz picked her up and Red embraced both of them, giving Agnes a kiss on the cheek.

“How was school, sweetie?” Liz asked.

“Good! I had fun and I dwew pictuwes and I made a fwiend! Did you see?!” Agnes said excitedly.

“Yeah, we saw her!” Liz said amusedly.

“Hew name’s Julie.” Agnes said.

“That’s great, sweetheart. Mommy and I are so happy for you.” Red said with immense relief; their baby’s first day at school was a success.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

As the school year progressed, Agnes had playdates with Julie, and Red and Lizzie became buddies with Julie’s parents. Red felt a bit awkward at first, because Julie’s parents didn’t know his past, and hopefully didn’t recognize him from the old photo on the Most Wanted list. They never showed any indication of suspicion or anything, so he was relieved. Agnes continued being friends with Julie and they went to each other’s birthday parties. Before Liz and Red knew it, Agnes passed the first grade with flying colours and school was out for Summer. To celebrate this milestone, Red and Liz decided to host a barbecue. Julie, her parents, Dembe, Samar, Aram, Harold and Ressler were all there.

Julie was showing Agnes a new electronic device she got from her parents; it had a virtual pet cat on it. Agnes took Julie by the hand and went to Aram, who was sitting in a lawn chair.

“Awam! Look at this! It’s got a cat.” Agnes said.

Julie handed it to Aram.

“Wow, that’s cool! It says he’s hungry. What do I do?” Aram said, tilting the screen towards the girls.

“You press this button three times.” Julie said.

“Can I feed him for you?” Aram asked.

“Yes please.” Julie said.

Aram pressed the tiny yellow button and the cat’s cartoonish head bobbed up and down as the device made a funny sound.

“Did I do that right?” He asked amusedly.

“Yep! He’s full now.” Julie said.

“Oh okay. I couldn’t tell.” Aram said.

The girls laughed.

“Let’s play with Bawbies!” Agnes said, then she and Julie ran off into the house.

Aram and Samar chuckled.

In the kitchen, Liz and Red were chatting with Julie’s parents Mary and Randy; they were learning more about each other. Red kept worrying about his past, his identity, his secrets. Lizzie handled it like a pro.

“We both work for the FBI, in profiling and intelligence.” Liz said.

“Oh, wow, that sounds interesting.” Mary said, impressed.

“It is.” Red said.

“I’m a mechanical engineer and Mary is a veterinarian. We balance our shifts and try to work minimal hours so we can spend time with Julie.” Randy said.

“I can imagine that’s hard work, for both of you.” Red said.

They nodded.

“We’re really lucky. We work from home.” Liz said.

“I’m kinda jealous, but I still love you guys.” Mary said humorously.

They all laughed.

The girls ran from Agnes’ bedroom, back outside to the yard.

“Careful!” Mary said.

“Yep!” The girls said in unison.

Agnes ran over to Harold, who was like a grandpa to her.

“Hawold, look. I found a bug.” Agnes said, holding the green wriggling creature in her palm.

“Oh, it’s a caterpillar.” Harold said.

“Julie, it’s a catewpillaw.” Agnes said, turning to her friend.

Harold smiled.

“Let’s take it back over to this tree.” Harold said.

“Okay.” Agnes said.

She followed Harold to a tree on the edge of the backyard, and he taught her how to let the caterpillar go safely from her hand to the tree trunk.

“Good job, Agnes.” Harold said.

“Thanks!” She said.

After the barbecue, Liz and Red were finishing tidying up. Agnes was in her pyjamas, sitting at the kitchen table, colouring. She looked at her mom and dad.

“Mommy, Daddy, can we get a cat?” Agnes asked.

Red and Lizzie gaped at each other; they weren’t expecting her to ask for a pet.

“Uh…” Red said.

“Do you think you’d like to have a cat, Agnes?” Liz asked.

She nodded while colouring.

“What about a dog, or something else?” Liz asked.

Agnes shrugged.

“I want a pet. Julie wants a pet, too. She has a _viwtual_ cat but it’s not soft and cuddly.” Agnes said.

“Are you sure you want a real pet, and not just a stuffed animal? Stuffed animals are easier to take care of.” Red said.

“I’m suwe, Daddy.” Agnes said.

Red looked at Lizzie; Agnes was tugging at his heartstrings, and he immediately wanted to rush out to the local animal rescue. Liz stayed a bit stronger, but she wanted to get a pet at some point.

“We’ll have to think about it for a little while, okay sweetie?” Liz said.

“Hm. Till tomowwow?” Agnes said.

Liz looked at Red, but he was no help; he was also giving her puppy dog eyes. She chuckled.

“Lizzie, we have the time, the money, the room, and lots of love to give.” Red said quietly.

Liz smiled and she gave in.

“Okay! We’ll go tomorrow.” Liz said.

“Yaaaay!” Agnes said.

Red grinned.

The next day, Red and Lizzie took Agnes to the local animal rescue and asked to see adoptable dogs and cats. All the animals were sweet and it was one of the hardest choices to make, but they followed Agnes’ lead. She was drawn to a four-year-old orange tabby who meowed very quietly and cutely. Agnes paused at his enclosure and put her hands on the crate. The cat sniffed her hands and face through the grid, then he squished his side against it, turning around. He was trying to rub against her because he already liked her. Red and Lizzie looked at Agnes’ face and she was smiling, looking completely enthralled.

“Can you take this little guy out so we can meet him?” Red asked the volunteer.

“Sure. This is Barney. He’s very nice, calm and cuddly. He’d do well with kids.” The volunteer said, opening the door.

Barney sauntered out and circled Agnes, who felt his soft tail as he went around her. He then laid down and gently put his paws on Agnes’ shoe. Agnes giggled hysterically; she’d never interacted with a cat before, and she thought it was hilarious that he tried to grab her shoe. Red and Lizzie smiled. This was the cat for them.

“We’d love to adopt Barney.” Liz said.

“Great! Let’s go over the care routine, his proof of vet checks and a microchip, and fill out the adoption paperwork. Your daughter can play with him up front while we do that.” The volunteer said.

They went to the front room and Agnes sat on the floor, watching Barney; he walked around and sniffed her, then he purred and rubbed his side against her back. After a while, he laid down and relaxed sleepily in the bit of sunlight coming in. Once the adoption process was completed, the family went home, including their new furry addition.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Agnes continued thriving in school, alongside her best friend Julie and her furry companion Barney. Julie and Agnes stayed friends throughout each grade, and they graduated from Grade 8. Their parents could hardly believe their babies were already heading off to high school. Red, Lizzie and Julie’s parents stayed friends, too, and they navigated parenting tweens and then teens with each other’s support. Red and Lizzie also still had the support of Dembe and Liz’s fellow agents. Barney had a few white whiskers and hairs on his tail, but he was staying healthy. They took him to Julie's mom's vet clinic for checkups.

One morning before school, Red was out getting a tuneup for the car and Liz was preparing Agnes’ lunch. Agnes sipped her orange juice.

“Um, Mom…Dad’s a lot older than you. How did you meet?” Agnes asked curiously.

Liz froze mid-scoop, with her spoon in the bowl of fruit salad. She put the spoonful of mixed fruit into the little lunch container and finally turned to Agnes. She’d been dreading this conversation. She couldn’t tell her the whole truth. Liz couldn't tell Agnes that Red was a fugitive and notorious criminal, or that she'd stabbed him in the neck with a pen. She couldn't tell her that she was conceived in a shipping container while her mom and dad were both fugitives. Thankfully, Red's immunity deal with the FBI was complete, the blacklist was complete, and he was given a presidential pardon. The task force even had records and search terms removed or hidden so that Agnes or anyone else wouldn't see him on the Most Wanted list, or his criminal record, or anything else damaging. 

“Well, your dad and I met at work. He showed up at the FBI building one day, and I was asked to work with him on some cases. He annoyed me a lot at first, we didn’t really get along, but…he was such a caring man. He cared about me. Your dad would do anything for me—and for you. We went on a trip together, and…I fell in love with him. And then we had _you_.” Liz said, smiling as she reminisced.

“Hm. That’s funny you didn’t get along at first. You seem like the perfect match.” Agnes said.

Liz smiled happily.

“We are.” Liz said.

Just then, Red arrived home and came in the door. Liz went over to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly. Agnes looked away embarrassedly.

“Wow, what was that for?” Red asked.

“I love you.” Liz said earnestly.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Red said.

“Mom was talking about how you met, and then she got all sappy.” Agnes explained.

Red chuckled.

“Oh, I see.” Red said.

Liz smirked at Agnes. Agnes gave her mom an innocent look, then Barney meowed and hopped up on the chair next to her, so she petted him.

Later, while Agnes was at school, Liz took Red into their bedroom and closed the door...

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Agnes was now fourteen and about halfway through her first year of high school. Julie was still her best friend and they both went to the same school. Agnes was becoming envious of Julie, however, because Julie was going through puberty more obviously. She also just got a cell phone.

One day after school, Agnes was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Barney was laying across her lap, dozing while she petted him. Agnes was in a bad mood and she was sulking, then to top it all off, she saw a Victoria’s Secret commercial with drop-dead gorgeous, voluptuous and perfectly proportioned models.

Liz was at the dining room table when she heard some sniffling, and she looked into the living room to see Agnes trying to hide her crying. Barney woke up as she pulled him closer and put her face into his fur. Liz went into the living room and sat on the couch.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Liz asked worriedly.

Agnes wiped the tears off her cheeks and stroked Barney’s head.

“I feel like I’m weird compared to other girls, even Julie, and I won’t ever get a boyfriend, I also don’t have a phone so I feel left out when people are talking about things on their phones.” Agnes confessed.

“Oh, Agnes. Why do you think you’re weird?” Liz said.

“ _Because_ , Mom, I look younger. I don’t look like them…I don’t really have any boobs.” Agnes said frustratedly, avoiding eye contact.

“Sweetie, you’re still young. Some people don’t develop as fast as others, it doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with them. Also, women come in all shapes and sizes, even after they’re all done growing. So do men, for that matter. Is this boob thing why you think you won’t ever get a boyfriend??” Liz said.

Agnes nodded sadly and started crying into Barney’s fur again. Liz was angry at society and the media, which she blamed for putting her daughter in this mood. She sighed heavily and took a moment so she didn’t blow up and go on a major rant.

“I understand why you feel frustrated about that. You want to fit in. Most people want to fit in, especially at your age. But boys don’t just date girls because of their boobs—okay well some of them do, but not _all_ of them. Your dad didn’t fall in love with me because of my boobs.” Liz said.

“ _Mom_.” Agnes groaned embarrassedly.

“He fell in love with me because of my personality, our relationship, and how important we were to each other.” Liz said.

Agnes looked unconvinced.

“Red, come here please!” Liz called.

Red heard Lizzie call him; he was in the laundry room, so he went out into the living room to find Agnes looking distraught.

“What’s wrong?” Red asked.

“Tell her why you fell in love with me.” Liz said.

Red was put on the spot.

“Uh…” Red began.

“It wasn’t because of the size of my breasts.” Liz said.

“What?! No. Why?!” He said, puzzled.

Agnes was thoroughly embarrassed, but she could see that her mom was just trying to help.

“I don’t…think I’m beautiful like other girls.” Agnes said quietly, still focusing on Barney.

Red was appalled; he wanted to go punch whoever made his baby girl feel this way.

“Sweetheart, you’re very beautiful, and more importantly, you’re kind and sweet, smart, caring, you’re a loyal friend and an amazing daughter. You’re so good with old Barney. You’re a terrific, special, unique, wonderful person. You’re just like your mom, you’re an absolute star. _That’s_ why I fell in love with her.” Red said.

Agnes and Liz, and Barney, all looked up at him after his impassioned speech.

“Thanks, Dad.” Agnes said.

Liz smiled with tears in her eyes.

Barney pawed at the remote control.

“…I’ll try not to worry about that stuff. But um…can I still get a phone?” Agnes said.

Liz and Red looked at each other.

“We’ll ask Aram what he recommends, okay?” Liz said.

“Okay.” Agnes said.

The next day, Liz was at a cafe, chatting with Julie’s mom Mary. She told her about Agnes going through a tough time and being sad yesterday.

“Julie is hard on herself too. She wishes she had smaller breasts, because she feels like boys are leering at her and like she gets treated differently. It seems both situations are stressful for the girls.” Mary said.

“Ugh. Teenager problems.” Liz said exasperatedly.

“Yep.” Mary said.

“Agnes said Julie has a phone now. How do you manage?” Liz said.

“We had a very long talk with her about safety, security, risks, appropriate usage, financial and personal costs, distracted driving and walking, cyberbullying, sexting, catfishing and pornography.” Mary said wryly.

Liz gaped at her; they had to deal with all this on top of regular teenager issues?!

“Oh god. I’m not looking forward to all that. But we’re going to do the same thing. Red’s meeting with Aram now, asking about security and stuff.” Liz said.

Mary nodded.

Aram now worked as an anti-hacking, anti-cyber terrorism expert with the FBI. Red was in Aram’s office, telling him about how Agnes desperately wants a cell phone.

“I don’t feel it’s safe, Aram. She’s too young.” Red said.

“…I realize that, but kids get phones when they’re even younger these days. Like…six or seven?” Aram said.

Red was astonished.

“That’s far too young!” Red said.

“It’s pretty young, yeah, but hopefully the parents teach them about proper precautions. You’re going to have to discuss those kinds of things with Agnes.” Aram said.

“Yes, we’re going to…but would you be able to install something to prevent, you know, inappropriate content on the internet and unknown calls, texts, etcetera from bullies, perverts and so on?” Red said.

“I wouldn’t feel right about doing that, especially without Agnes’ knowledge.” Aram said.

Red stared at Aram.

“…But for _you,_ I’m willing to make an exception.” Aram said nervously.

“Much obliged. We’ll buy a phone and have you take care of those issues shortly.” Red said.

“Okay…” Aram agreed reluctantly.

The next day, Liz and Red went over all the issues that come with having a cell phone, and Agnes was pretty much horrified. She almost didn’t want one anymore, but they all agreed that it would be handy for emergencies or for keeping in touch with each other and Julie while on the go. Red took the new phone to Aram and had the secret top-notch FBI-standard protective software installed as an added measure. It ended up being very useful, because one time, Julie complained about receiving a graphic photo from a guy she trusted and thought was a friend. The same guy told Julie he’d sent one to Agnes, too, but Agnes never received it. Agnes was blissfully unaware and unharmed by the immature guy’s nasty act.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Agnes stayed focused on school instead of boys, but when she turned sixteen, she considered dating. However, all the guys at school were the same ones she’d known since starting there. She wasn’t interested in any of them. One day, however, Agnes saw a new face, and it was a very handsome face. She found out that he was in some of her classes, and after striking up a friendship, she invited him over to meet her mom and dad.

“Mom, Dad, this is Darren. He transferred here two months ago. He’s in some of my classes, and he volunteers at Julie’s mom’s vet clinic.” Agnes said.

Liz and Red scrutinized the young man very carefully.

“Nice to meet you Darren, I’m Liz and this is Red.” Liz said.

They all shook hands.

“I’m guessing you like animals, if you volunteer at the vet clinic.” Liz said.

“I love animals. Agnes showed me pictures of your cat Barney. Can I meet him?” Darren said.

“Sure.” Liz said.

Agnes went and picked up Barney, then she brought him to meet Darren. Darren smiled and petted the old cat’s head, and rubbed his cheeks.

“Hey Barney.” Darren said softly.

Barney purred contentedly.

Liz mentally took Darren out of the potential serial killer category and put him in the decent person category. Red was slightly comforted that Darren was at least kind to animals; he better be kind to his daughter.

“Why did you transfer? Trouble at your old school?” Red asked.

“No, Sir. My parents and I moved here because my dad was hired by this police service.” Darren said.

“Oh. What does your mom do?” Liz asked.

“She’s a nurse.” Darren said.

“Hm. They must work long hours. Are you alone a lot?” Liz asked suspiciously.

“No, Ma’am. They stagger their shifts and get a few days off each week. I’m only sixteen, so I have one of them supervising me pretty much at all times.” Darren said.

“Do you resent that?” Liz asked.

“Mom…” Agnes said embarrassedly.

Darren chuckled and shook his head.

“No, I have a lot of respect for my parents, and I love them. This might sound weird for someone my age, but I actually like spending time with them.” Darren said wryly.

Agnes smiled at him.

Liz now mentally placed Darren in the good person category, and Red was also appeased.

“Well, enough of the interrogation. We’ll let you two watch your movie—in the living room.” Red said, making sure they’d stay where he could check on them.

“Okay. Thanks for having me, and it’s nice meeting you. Agnes speaks very highly of both of you.” Darren said.

Liz and Red smiled happily; either this kid was brown nosing or he was the ideal match for their daughter.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz and Red were so proud of Agnes; she managed to keep her grades up while juggling a steady relationship with Darren and spending time with Julie. The teens applied to the local college and all three got in. Agnes was going to be a journalist, Darren was going to become a veterinarian and Julie was going into teaching. Because the college was so close, the teens continued living at home with their parents and saving up some money instead of paying rent. During their second year of college, Agnes was devastated when Barney passed away of old age. Darren comforted her while she took some time off from school. She’d had Barney almost as long as she could remember, and she loved him dearly. Agnes managed to work through her grief and finish her courses that year, so she, Darren and Julie ended up graduating at the same time.

A few years after finishing college, Liz and Red were happy that Agnes chose to stay close by. She worked for a local newspaper and wrote some articles for a magazine occasionally. She even contributed an article about how the media affects self-esteem in teenage girls, and she won an award for it. Agnes and Darren bought a house together and got married, all with Liz and Red’s approval. They learned to love Darren as their son-in-law and they were glad Agnes was happy with her high school sweetheart. Agnes came over to their house one day, brandishing a small animal carrier. She introduced them to Benny, a grey tabby kitten that was rescued and brought into the vet clinic. Darren had asked Agnes if she wanted to adopt a kitten, and she jumped at the chance.

A few years after that, Agnes and Darren came by Red and Lizzie’s house and surprised them with some more big news: they were expecting a baby! Red and Lizzie were thrilled. Their granddaughter arrived months later, and she was named Annabelle. Red and Lizzie got to relive many of the joyful, adorable, rewarding experiences they’d had with Agnes when she was a baby. The family lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I SO enjoyed writing this. It was fun to think about how Red and Lizzie would navigate parenting issues. It was also fun to see how their lives might play out if they were a couple, and if the blacklist was finished.


End file.
